monsterhunterfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Cantios Cutscenes
=Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy= Encounter intro Sword shatterer: Area 3 Fallen woods (In the quest, seregios avoids area 3, the chest must be broken and no other parts can be broken.) The hunter tracks down a seregios that has been wounded by his/her hand. It goes to sleep near the poison pond. Something is seen swimming in the river above the area, it looks like a wyvern only meant for flight. It erupts out of the river in a jump similar to tigrex, slicing off the seregios' tail in a single slice. This expectedly immediately awakes the seregios and enrages it. The hunter quickly dashes for safety as the two wyverns fight. Cantios flings fire from its claws which miss the seregios, only for it to receive a deadly kick to the face and breaking its horn. Seregios sends its shards towards Cantios but it takes off and flies like it was a rath. It gives chase in the sky to claw Cantios. It reacts by breathing out a silver mist at seregios. Seregios no longer appears to protect its damaged parts anymore. Cantios uses its wings to send out blue wind at the tail stump, freezing it in place. Cantios torpedoes into seregios, breaking its wings and back. Defeated, seregios falls into the poison pool as Cantios flies away. The scene swifts back to the hunters view, next to the now dead Seregios. (The quest then scriptedly abandons) Hunt intro Sherin peaks: Area 5: Master of environment The Cantios bursts from the seas, flies up into the sky and breathes a cloud of Undrea and lands on the ground. There it dashes towards a carcass of a kelbi to eat. The hunter is seen behind and Cantios takes notice, abandoning its previous meal. It swiftly breathes Undrea and roars, and the hunt is on. Apex Cutscenes Transformation To Apex Tundra: Area 2: Corruption of the Cantios The sun shines over the tundra as a familiar shadow dashes past. The camera shows that its a cantios fleeing from what looks like another one, only frenzied. The frenzied one let's out a distorted screech striking out and hitting the cantios back. Despite this it continues to flee, with frenzied one in persuit. After a while the frenzied one hits the tail of the normal making it lose balance, followed with a divebomb that sends it directly into the area with cracked ice surrounding its seemingly dead body. Right next to it is a popo which the frenzied lands directly on, killing it instantly. The frenzied wyvern eats from the meat, then proceeds to sleep on the areas right edge. As night comes, The Frenzy starts to taint the cantios, unexpectedly causing clouds to form as it fails to fully infect the Cantios. A blast of purple lights the area as the clouds now begin coming from the Cantios' body. This awakes the frenzied, who fails to see the danger and rushes right at it lashing with its wing talons. The talons completely break from the hardness of the shell causing it to emit a pained yet distorted scream. The new apex replies with a roar of its own, a horrifing scream distorted beyond recognizion. The frenzied one dashes and takes flight from fear from the apex, only for apex to leap at it in tigrex fashion biting off its tail and seemingly burning its wings from its claws. As the frenzied struggles to get up, a wing arm broken the apex predator lands directly in front, biting its servered tail into shards. Its wing talons glow orange, melting the snow on which it stands. The frenzied is pushed down as the apex brings its right claw to its throat. The screen turns black just as the apex slashes... The Aftermath Tundra (Night): Area 2: Brutal Aftermath A camera pans across the area, turning towards the right. The sight seen is grim. The skeleton of a cantios is seen, with several parts of its flesh remaining however burnt. Ice around is stained red with several holes in the floor. In the centre is a crater like impact zone, with a popo skeleton next to that. The dead cantios is seen to have died brutally, with its wing talons missing along with its tail, a broken wing and many fractures. It appears to have had its troat cut, mauled then eaten. A yelp from a barioth interrupts the scene, seen flying overhead from area 4 as a dark figures knocks it straight into the area... Apex intro Tundra: Area 4: Cruel Master The hunter appears and with no waiting there is already action! A heavily wounded barioth charges at the apex cantios, affected by Undrea. Cantios swiftly dodges a bite and with a reflex it pounces and slashes its wing claw at barioths chest wound, killing it as the flames burns through and smashes against a wall. The Cantios' gaze turns to the hunter, slowly turning towards him/her. It gives out its distorted roar, causing him/her to leap out of the way as ice spikes fall from the ceiling. Before he/she can react Cantios' picks him/her up in its talons! And proceeds to even leave the area! Above area 3 the hunter manages to use a wystone to make it drop him/her. The apex theme begins to play as apex cantios hovers over and roars in annoyance, then the hunt begins from there! =Monster Hunter Calamitous= Introduction *'Cantios' Raid!, Sherin village (battle), Area 1' Rocks lie underneath spires of rubble which continue to block the safest path to the Sherin Peaks. Villagers try to redirect a Pikfrin which has moved into the area to their displeasure. Down behind the blockade in the river a wyvern swimming down it eats fish one by one in a single bite. A lancer arrives at the scene to forcefully move out the stubborn Pikfrin. Just before it receives a stab to the neck the blockade is completely destroyed as the piscine wyvern bursts through! Or what was a piscine wyvern as it takes a tigrex stance and pounces onto the Pikfrin and does the job the lance couldn't, only that the result is death. The villagers scramble to the main living section, as the gates close behind them. It is yelled that the monster is Cantios, a dangerous wyvern around the region. Standing ground the lancer tries to fight it, but is one shotted by its mace tail. The villages hunter arrives to see the lancer being dragged unconsciously away. He/she looks just in time to dodge a glide swoop from the wyvern, which now looks to have the ability of flight. The scene zooms out with the Cantios snarling at The hunter which transitions to battle. Hunt intro *'Undrean hunter: Sherin Peaks (MHC): Area 13' The hunter arrives in the area only to be immediately ambashed by Scofisl. Although he/she manages to fend off the raptors, it ends as the hunter falls over paralyzed. It is revealed to be a Prime Scofisl who orders one to finish off the hunter. As the scofisl jumps a Cantios springs out of the jungle and slashes through, cutting the scofisl in half and sending its pieces into the trees. The wyvern then proceeds to chomp and swallow the second, cut through the third with its talons and smash the the final into dust with its tail. The sight of seeing its group slain sends Prime scofisl into a rage. The hunter leaps down to avoid Prime scofisl's leap towards Cantios' face latching onto it and stabbing its head with its tail. It takes airborne, with it still attached. Patterns on its wings glow red as it is angered by the bird wyvern. Roaring causes prime to flinch, giving cantios the opportunity to bite into its body and chuck it off. Pain causes Prime to become evasive, which Cantios hates. A silver stream of mist is emitted from its mouth which envelops Prime, which suddenly makes it aggressive again. Cantios leads it to the waters side where it suddenly sits as the angry raptor races towards it. It leaps for cantios' face again. But just before it hits, Cantios sours up high, cuts off the raptors tail and results in causing prime to plummet into the waters! Fall alone critically injures it, breaking its legs. But it still tries to fight as if it was unaware of its wounds, its in vain as it sinks into the deeper water and drowns. The hunter has not gone unnoticed as Cantios drops from the sky right in front of him/her! Looking right in the eye it roars as the hunt begins! Category:Chaoarren